charmander keeps the pure
by Genwunferlife
Summary: title says all and this is about gen 1
1. new pokemon?

one day charmander was walking through the forest and saw a bunch of caterpies eating leaves. he thought about maybe stetting them on fire but they were cute and he was a nice guy so he diddnt and then he cuntinud through the forest. there were lots of pokemen in the forest and charmender loved them all. especially the other charmander and all of the sexy pikachus.

but then charmander saw something he had never seen befour. it was an ugly pokemon or what he tought was a pokemon. it looked like a pikachu but was samaller and had weird ears that luked like arrows or something gay like that. what the fuck is tat asked charmander and he ran up to the weird fake pikachu and started to yell at them. we are pichus said the faggots and charmander got really mad because they were not an original pokemon. but we can be pokemon too they said but charmander raned away and looked for some real pokemon.

he found two pikachus taking a bath in a pond and they were neked. charmander watched them for awhile but wen his tail got too hot he aprowched them and said hi pikachus i just saw something weird. it looked leik u but was different and i didnt like it. what should we do abot it. the pikachus looked at chermander and said that it was probably just a pichu and not to worry about it. charmender got mad again and started to breath fire on teh neked pikachus and chased them away.

sone after he found some weedles and cocuna and beedrill and told them about the weird pikachus and the bugs laughed at him and said there are no weird pikachus but charmander said they were nwe pokemon and the bugs said there were no new pokemon only the orignal one fiddy one. chaemender agreed but said that he relly did see something that was different and the bugs said that he had sen things so charmander burned the tree down and the weedles and kakunnas and bedrills all died.

so charmander went back to wehre he had seen the evil pikachu rippofs and they were not there. he knew he had seen them but he had to proof it, so he went out to make up a team to clense the forest of pokemon not part of the first genuration.


	2. teh pure army

so charmander went on a journey to find pokemon to help him stomp the evil new pokemon. he found squirtle who was a total lesbo but would want to make the world pure. hey squirtle i found some new pokemon do you want to help me get rid of them asked charmander. new pokemon but there are only onehundred 51 pokemon you know thta said squirtle. yes i know but i found some weird ones that said they were pichus and i dont think its right adding new pokemon so we should kill them. youre right said squirtle. lets go find some other real pokemon to help us.

soon they comed acrost rattata who was eating the corps of a dead pidgey. hey rattata you wanna help us kill some fake pokemon. do i get to eat them asked rattatta. of course you can but i dont think they would taste well because they are fake and not real like real pokemon. hell yes then lets go kill us some things so i can eat them even if they are not good said rattat cherfully.

they cuntinued on looking for more pokmons for their purity army and they found a living pidgey that was not dead and an oddish who kepd jumping in and out of holes like a total moreon. hello not dead pidgey and moron oddish you should hlep us go kill these pichus which ware not real pokemon said squirtle an charmander said yes we need all the help we can get because they are crafty and can hid really good. im in said the pidgey but the oddish jumped into a hole and said nooooooo i dont want to kill them they are real pokemon even if they are real. so charmander cooked the oddish and ratata ate him.

well now there are four of us said charmander and i think thats enough to take on the fake pokemon. i hope so said the pidgey but rattata jumped on it and started to bit at its nek. stop it rattata we are teamates right now you can eat me when were done said pidgey and ratata stopped okay ill wait said rattata. but i still think we need a few more maybe get are ally strong one or an ground type since they are strong against electrics and the pichus are probably electric.

so they went to look for a ground type pokemon they saw a butterfree and asked it if they had seen a ground type and it said over there. but what they found was not a real ground type pokemon but a tiny blue elefant thing that was not a real pokemon. what the hell are you screamed charmander. im phanpy a really cool pokemon that can spin around and stuff the fake thing said. no youre not lets get him guys squirtle said and rattata jumped on the phanpys back and bit off both of its eayrs. stop it guys you are hurting me but then it died so the fake creature was dead. im going to eat it said rattata.


	3. attake the pichus

the time camed for ther army to march on the fake pikajews and charmander cryed charge and they ran at the spit charmander had seen them last. they are not here said squirtle and she was pissed. im hungry said the rattata and it eyed pigey hungaryly. what hte fuck where are they said charmander and it jumped up and down like a bunny.

are you looking for the pichus asked a tangela as it climbed out of the tree. oh a tangala said pidgey. dont worry i wont et you said ratata and secrtly started to mucnh on one of taglas vines. you should help us rid the forest of the fake pokemon said charmander come on and join our army. okay said tangela. and so tangala joned charmanders purity army to help keep the pure. well lets go find us those stupid pichus said charmander do you know whwer they are tangles. yes i do said tangela. well where are they asked pidgey. burp said rattata. somewhere inna the forste came on and i will show yu.

they flowed tangla throu the forest and came acrost a pond with ploliwegs and other water pokermn. hello real pokemon in the pond are there any fake pokemon here that we can kill. yeah im hungry and im tired of eating tenglas vins rattata sed and burped agian. whats a fake pokemon asked a poliwag and charmander said pokemon that are not real pokemon. oh we haven't seent any of those said a blue pokemon that loked like a penis with barbs on hers face. da fuk is you asked pidgey. uh wooper said the weird thing that was not a rel pokemon. your not a real pokemn yor a fake pokemon and you nee d to died. no i dont said wooper and it jumped into the water and dispersed. good fucking job pidgey nao how we gun kill dit.

oh dont worry wooper will cum back why was u going to kill it he is good pokemon said poliweg. bekause is not real pokemon only original one-fifty-one is real pokemon so it must be killed. nooooooooo wooper is our friend you cant do that. then you will die said charmander and retatta jumpd on poliwag and ate its face up. good not that race traitor is ded so we need to find that fake wooper thing and thne the pikachew fakers said charmander. we ned more help for this now we should find a big strong god opkemon to hellp us. i know lets find a legendairy.

so the grup went on andventure to find a legendary pokemon. will they find one?


	4. serch forthe legendairy

where woud we find a legendariy asked squirtle and charmander laughed a gharmander laugh duh we will find one in a high level area that you need badges to get to though we are not trainers and we are pokmon so we dont ned badges to get n there so we will find them even tho the other pkoemon there are real strong end will kill us for sure said charmander. okay sad pidgey. lets go said rattata i totly will not try to eat the legendairy pokemo. you beter not ratata or i will burn you with my fire breath and then you will be sad and burned by my fire breath okay. right okay lets go said rattata.

as they searced for the special hidden legendairy pokemon they cumed across another weird pokemon that was leik a skorpion but was perple and had wings and charmander tried to kill it with fire but it was not very affective. why did that not killed you asked charmander becasue i am ground type said the fake pokmoen. well you are not real ground type because you are fake and not a real pokemon you faker. yeah said quirtle and shot it with a water gun and the pokemon fainted. go rattata that is your meal for the day and rattata eat the fake pokemon. why did you kill and eat gligar asked a victorybel that was sitting in the tree. because it tasted good like roast pidgey said rattata as it chewed on the gligers bones. oh okay said victrybel. hey you real pokemon do you know were we can find some legendariy pokemon i would like to fnind one and ad it to my army to keep the pure said charmander.

i havent seen a legendariy pokmeon before i think there am no such thing said vitrybell and went into the tree to hid. that was weird why did that real pokemon hide we would never kill a real pokemon said charmander. no never said pidgey. i would if i cold eat it said rattata and the others laughed. we are so funny said squirtle but charmander desided that he hated squirlte so he told tangela to kill her so she did and then rattata ate her and her shell. well now squirtle is dead so we have to find anather water type pokmeon. what if we find a water legendairy asked pidgey. fucky you pidgey there is no water legends only fire ice lightnign and psychic are you a traitor okay youre dead too pidgey and charmander cooked pidgey but rattata was too full so tangala had to carry it for rattata to eat later.

well i guess we didnt find a legendary this chapter said tangela and charmander sead yes im sad about that but there is nothing we can do. well maybe we shoudl got back to the poind and find a water type to join our group and maybe another falying type since pidgey is not alive anymore. yeah i gess so but i really wanted a legenairy. hey guys were you looking for a legendary asked a really gay looking green fairy thing. what are you asked tangala. im a celbi and im a legndary pokemon. no your not you are a fake pokemon just like that elfant thing and that gligar. there is no fake pokemon all pokemon are real nd there are hundreds and hundress and hundres and hundres of us. you will meet us all some day. no no no no nooooooooooooo shouted charmander and lighted the celebi on fire. there are only **ONE HUNDRES AND FIFTEY ONE**


	5. oh shit a lengend

oh no i am fired said celebi and it flew into the sky but pidgey flew up after it except it couldnt bekus dead and not alive no more. charmander laufed at the dead pidgey and at the fake ledgenary burnin to death. why you do this thing cried celebi and charmender said because we are here to keep jah pure and you are not an origami pokemon you twat. but i am time treveler said celebi and that made charmander think well maybe that true but still you not in the orignal one fifty one are you. no but mew was a secret pokemon that nobudy new about so cant you give me a pass asked the cellery but charmander shaked its head and caught it more on fire. but the celebir was too strong and flied away

fuck it all cried charmander and tangela comforted himer wat are we going to do now asked rattata as it munched on pigeys legs. we need to find water pokemon and maybe real legendary. oh wait was that up in sky asked rattata hungrily as a big blue bird fel down into a nerby tree. shit its articuno i need to hide cried tangles and it hid in a bunch of vines that looked like it except didnt hev those gay eyes and red boot things. what are you guys doing asked articuno looking magestic and hot and cool at the same time. were going on a war to kill all the fake pokemon. oh no that is a bad you shouldnt kill pokemon only battles them in real battles where they faint and no die. but that is boring and they arent rel pokemon anyway articuno you should no that youre like the fucking god of ice or shit said rattata. you are right i am like a fucking god and i say that im not going to kill the fake pokemon but i want to kill that tangela and it shot an ice beam at the vines and made tangles run out. no stop you cant kill tanagle it is carrying my food cried rattata nad charmander agreed because tangala was a real pokemon an not a fake one like the pichus and that gay elefant thing.

but that made artiecoon angry and it started to froze the entrie forest and forced all the real pokemon to leave and they ends up in a dark cave. well at least articuno wont freeze us in here said tangela but charmander was doubtful why am i running anyway im a fucking fire lizard you cant freeze me it laughed but then heared something in the back of the cave. oh god what the fuck is that noise cried rattata and its stomach rumbled it sounds fucking delicious lets eat it. but what if it is a real pokemon we can't kill them.

but is it a real pokemon or a bigger threat than the fake celerby legendaairy find out nest time!


End file.
